


A Week To ___

by jiminnienuggets



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is kinda an asshole to start out lbr, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, But lots of fluff, Feelingsssss, M/M, awesome besties Pez and Nora, i have no plan for this btw, rating may change if i decide to add smut, twins!June & Alex (I really wanted the same age here)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminnienuggets/pseuds/jiminnienuggets
Summary: A week until graduation and then Alex would be out of here--off to New York. If only he could ignore that annoying asshole Henry who seemed to steal every single girl Alex was ever interested in without even trying. Alex wasn't even sure if Henry was into girls... and he kinda wanted to find out.-Or in which Alex tries to seduce Henry within a week, all the while trying to ignore his own growing feelings for the other.





	A Week To ___

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dunno what this will turn out to be. It probably won't be terribly long. Honestly I wanted to write a cute AU!Prom fic but then while writing it I started thinking up a plot because ofc I did. I hope you guys enjoy whatever this turns out to be!!!

Spiked punch in hand and brown eyes locked across the hall onto a very particular blond haired, blue eyed British boy, it was all Alex could keep himself from doing mumbling beneath his breath curses at how, without even seeming to try, Henry Fucking Windsor once again stole his attention, thunder, and every single person he’d been thinking about possibly hooking up with tonight. 

Of course there was Nora, but after the first few times they had stopped that to preserve their friendship and relegated each other to “been there, done that, never again”. She was his best friend; it would just get weird. 

But there were other people that Alex was interested in, and they all seemed to be interested in Henry. Because of course they fucking were. What else should he expect? Ever since Henry had moved from England to their city of Austin, Texas, it was all about Henry this, Henry that, Henry’s accent, and Henry’s oh so gorgeous blue eyes I could positively drown in, Shawna!

Alex had thought maybe, just maybe, he could have one more night of glory before graduation without the asshole ruining it. The guy was a fucking robot. Fake as hell, and Alex didn’t get what people saw in him. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, he used polite language but Alex could tell that there was plenty of it that he didn’t want to say. Maybe if the jerk would just speak his mind for once and argue back with Alex when Alex so openly insulted him where he could hear, Alex might actually have some respect for the guy, but no. Henry always just shot him a look, gave a polite little smiled, and practically waltzed away.

It was fucking infuriating. 

His hand was tightening around the punch and, before he could break it, he brought the glass to his lips, swallowing the rest of it down, careful not to spill any on his deep burgundy tux and looked around for someone, anyone, to grab and pull onto the dance floor of their senior prom. 

Alex always loved a party and while prom might not be his exact idea of the kind of party he would prefer to go to, it was still a party with music and drinks and food and it could still be fun. He’d lost Nora awhile ago, even though she was supposed to be his date. Somewhere along the way, she had found a pretty girl that had asked to dance and he’d never seen her again. His sister, June, was kidnapped by evil Henry’s evil friend Pez, and that was just a whole other headache he didn’t want to think about. 

And then he spied a girl, a lithe little red head, speaking to Henry and realized it was Georgia Conners, one of the girls at the top of his list of potential girls to have fun with. She was laughing at something he said, flirtily putting her hand on the arm of his black tux. He was just smiling politely, once again boring and Alex straightened up. Although Henry was popular, Alex was also popular and it really shouldn’t be too hard to steal her away if he just turned up the charm.

He could be rather charming when he wanted to be. 

Raising his head, he strode over, taking the sight of the way the green of her dress shimmered in the lights of the hall and thought a little bitterly that the two did look rather good together. The green went well with the silver of Henry’s vest.

Once he was standing there, he became awkwardly aware of just how much taller Henry is. At least four inches, and it’s not like he hadn’t noticed before, but with Georgia wearing heels that seemed to be almost four inches in height, she was bordering on Alex’s height and it was actually somehow a little intimidating. He was a little below average in height compared to the rest of the year, compared to Henry, and he kinda hoped she didn’t prefer the tall, lanky ones; like Henry. 

“Georgia,” Alex smiled, completely ignoring the way Henry’s gaze seemed to pierce the side of his face as he spoke and kept his eyes on the red-head in front of him. “I’ve actually been meaning to find you. I was hoping that there might be a dance available to me with you?” The charm knob was cranked and he could see it working, the way Georgia’s eyes flickered between the two of them as she was probably thinking that even though she’d been talking to Henry, he obviously hadn’t asked her to dance yet.

This was prom, a dance. People did come here to dance. 

She nodded and said she would love to, grasping his hand with her’s. Wanting to brag a bit, Alex turned his head, shooting Henry a smile at the fact he stole the girl away, but Henry seemed unaffected and just watched them as they walked off onto the floor, without ever saying a single word.

This made Alex even more pissed off, honestly. 

The dance was okay. Georgia was pretty and nice and actually kinda funny but Alex couldn’t stop thinking about how Henry really hadn’t seemed to--well, give a shit. People actually liked this asshole? Sure he was handsome with his face and his eyes and his hair and the way he carried himself and even his voice was pretty nice but God.

He was so damn annoying. 

After awhile, Georgia, seeming bored of the way Alex probably wasn’t paying enough attention to her, walked off and he went back over to the drink table, pouring some more of his hidden alcohol into his glass of punch (he was tempted to just drink straight from the flask he had snuck in, but that might be a bit too obvious). Eventually, he was swaying a bit, getting a little tipsy and he just stared over all the couples, his eyes once again coming to fucking Henry. 

Truth be told, Alex knew his hatred of the guy probably wasn’t healthy, nor did it make sense. They’d only ever spoken a few words to each other . Henry seemed to prefer to avoid him rather than talk to him and that suited Alex just fine, while at the same time making him more angry for some inexplicable reason. 

He’d actually talked about it with Nora before and her thoughts on the matter had been something ridiculous. She said that he liked Henry. Pshh, yeah right. Imagine that. Him liking Henry? Maybe in an alternate universe. Henry would have to be a prince for Alex to like him. 

Besides, even if he did like Henry, it wasn’t as if he was ever going to see him again after next week. Graduation and then off to New York for school. Henry would probably go back to England. Alex didn’t know. He didn’t pay attention to him.

Except for the fact that he couldn’t stop fucking watching him. Whenever Henry was around, Alex lost concentration on everything else to just stare and grumble in annoyance. He knew this about himself. Maybe it wasn’t healthy, but that wasn’t liking Henry; that was glaring at him until he disappeared into the Earth. 

And Henry definitely didn’t like him. Probably. Maybe. Actually, Alex wasn’t sure because, while he had seen Henry talking to other people, he suddenly went quiet when Alex was around as if he had lost all ability to speak in life. 

Alex tilted his head and sipped, watching as the light glinted off the gray of his vest, it seeming to shimmer in the light, briefly wondering how much he paid for that fucking tux and wondering how was it fair that not only was Henry apparently smart as all shit, he was also really good looking. 

Nah. Henry definitely didn’t like him. 

Although there had been rumors… 

In the two years that Henry had lived there, he hadn’t had a girlfriend. Not even for a lack of girls trying. He just hadn’t had one. Alex had thought he’d heard rumors about him going on a couple of dates, but, according to his sister who was practically queen of the gossip mill (aka Pez told her) those were all false. 

Did Henry even like girls? Did it matter if he didn’t?

Not really, not to Alex. Not to Nora or to June or the rest of his family, that was for sure. They were pretty much as liberal as liberal could go, especially for a mixed-race family from Texas, they were probably among the most left in the school. As far as Texas went, Austin was definitely better, but it was still Texas, and Alex would understand if Henry didn’t want to chance coming out around a crowd like that. 

Alex himself was pretty firmly into girls. It wasn’t that he hadn’t done things, but they’d all been things over late nights drinking with his friend Liam and they never talked about it. Ever. It didn’t mean anything. It was fine, it was fun, but Alex liked girls. 

He sipped at his punch and thought for a moment.

But did Henry? 

There was no evidence of it. There wasn’t any evidence of Henry liking boys either. For all Alex knew, the guy was asexual--and that was fine, it was all just fine. But maybe he was… curious. 

Tipsy Alex wanted to know. Tipsy Alex had an idea. 

If Henry was gay, or bisexual, or into dudes in anyway, there was a good chance he’d be attracted to Alex because honestly? Who wouldn’t be attracted to him? He was seriously hot. Tanned skin, dark hair, sassy and smart. Alex was a total fucking catch and anybody, boy or girl, would be lucky to have him. And they’d also have good taste. 

With that thought, Alex set down the rest of his punch, a little smile on his face as he inwardly thought about his very first step. He had a week until graduation. A week until the two of them went their separate ways. 

A week was plenty of time.


End file.
